The True Identity of Daphne Blake
by Lucy Rainbow
Summary: Daphne finds out she has mutant powers
1. Default Chapter

THE TRUE IDENTITY OF DAPHNE BLAKE BY CLAIRE ROSE  
  
It was late Friday night and Daphne Blake (one of the Mystery Inc. Detective Agency members) was thinking about tomorrow's appointment to see Dr. Charles Xavier. Dr. Xavier is the head of the school for the gifted mutants-special people born with special powers. When she made the appointment with him, he told her he might be able to help her understand more about her clairvoyant and telekinetic powers. Daphne had been wondering if she was really reading people's minds and seeing images, or was this just her imagination? As Daphne was trying to fall asleep on her soft bed, she kept tossing these questions in her mind. Sometimes as a result of her thoughts and images, she was developing sever headaches. She had no idea about the strong mutant powers she held within.  
  
Because of Daphne's newly discovered clairvoyant mutant powers, two different groups were in competition to recruit her as a member/student of their group. Dr. Xavier, who headed the X-men group) wanted to help her develop her powers by mentoring her at his school for the gifted mutants.  
  
Equally desirous for her to join their team was Magneto, who is the leader of the evil brotherhood. Their goal in life is to rule the world and destroy humankind. Magneto wanted to use Daphne and her powers to help achieve his goal of ruling the world.  
  
Mystique, who was a mutant from the evil brotherhood, told the group of the evil brotherhood mutants to make sure no one made a scene in their attempt to kidnap Daphne Blake. Mystique held the power of transforming herself into anyone or anything (not only physical transformation but personality traits and even duplicating exact fingerprints of an individual). Mystique thought that the kidnapping should be an easy one, an in and out job, at the large home where Daphne and her parents lived.  
  
Mystique landed the helicopter in the field behind the Blake house. Slowly they ran towards the house under a moonless sky. "I will disable the alarm system and you and Toad get the girl," Mystique ordered. When Mystique gave them the go ahead signal, Toad broke a window of the back door to the kitchen and reached in and unlocked the door. He and Saber-tooth slowly climbed the stairs towards Daphne's room. They entered the room and spotted Daphne sleeping on the bed. Toad pulled a container that contained knockout gas and poured into a cloth. Toad walked over to the bed and when he was above Daphne, he put the cloth over her nose and mouth. There was a slight struggle, but it passed very quickly. "Get the girl Saber-tooth," Toad ordered. Quickly they both made their way down the stairs and out the door running towards the helicopter where Mystique would be waiting for them.  
  
Spiderman arrived early for the weekly poker game with his mutant friends at the school of the gifted where Dr. Xavier taught and lived. He swung into the back yard of the school lawn area. He walked to one of the side doors and entered the building. As he walked toward the usual room where they played poker, Cyclops saw Spiderman. Cyclops said, "Hey Webhead, you are early and I have some bad news." "Everyone is either gone or going to be briefed for a mission in a few minutes. Do you want to come?" Spiderman replied, "Hey, I was hoping to win back some of my money back that you guys took from me the last time we played." Cyclops replied, "Sorry, Webhead, it is not going to happen tonight."  
  
"Welcome Spiderman," said Dr. Xavier. "How would you like to join us in a mission tonight?" Spiderman replied, "Sure". Dr. Xavier waited as the last X-Men walked in and sat down. "X-men, I apologize for the short notice, but I was contacted today by a girl named Daphne Blake, who is showing signs of mutant powers. These powers are much like yours, Jean. That is why I want you, Cyclops, Wolverine, Rogue and our young friend, Spiderman, to go and bring Daphne back here. I don't know why but I sense that Magneto will try to kidnap her. I want you to go to her house tonight and bring her back here."  
  
Spiderman thought for a moment. "Isn't that kidnapping?" Spiderman asked. "Well, yes, but only for her protection," replied Dr. Xavier. "Besides, she was planning on coming here tomorrow to talk with me about her powers."  
  
As Cyclops flew over the house where Daphne Blake lived, he spotted two figures running towards a field where a helicopter looked to be waiting for them. Wolverine looked out the window of the jet and said, "That looks like Toad and Saber-tooth, and it looks like Saber-tooth is carrying something over his shoulder. Cyclops quickly landed the jet.  
  
The X-men and Spiderman were out of the jet and in front of Toad and Saber- tooth before they were able to get to the helicopter where Mystique was waiting for them Saber-tooth laid Daphne who was wrapped in a sheet down on the ground and quickly ran towards Wolverine yelling and shouting. Rogue stopped Toad before he could help Saber-tooth. Spiderman got to the sheet covered person on the ground and looked to see what was wrapped in the sheet.  
  
As he lifted the sheet, he saw a beautiful red head that looked like Mary Jane. He quickly lifted her up in his arms and saw that she was unconscious. He ran toward the jet with the rest of the X-men behind him. With Saber-tooth and Toad being beat by the X-men, there was nothing that Mystique could do but to help her comrades on to the helicopter. She looked at Saber-tooth and said, "You are going to explain why we did not get the girl." Saber-tooth just growled at her.  
  
In the jet Cyclops was flying them back to the school. Jean Grey was carefully examining the young girl for injuries. What do you think happened to her? Spiderman asked. In a gruff voice Wolverine said, "She was drugged; I can smell the residue of the drug on her." "Well, she should be okay in a few minutes then, said Jean Grey. "I wonder who she is," said Spiderman. "I mean we know her name, but who is she?" asked Spiderman. Rogue looked at Spiderman and in her southern accent said, "Man, you have really fallen for this pretty girl, haven't you?" Spiderman replied, "She reminds me of someone I knew and loved."  
  
Back at the Blake mansion, Elizabeth and George Blake woke up early Saturday morning and went down to the kitchen to have some coffee. When they entered the kitchen, they both saw the broken window of the kitchen door and looked at each other in shock. Elizabeth, who was Daphne's mother, ran up the stairs and into Daphne's room and cried out "Daphne's gone!" Mr. Blake immediately called 911 and the police responded immediately. The police detective ordered a complete investigation of the missing girl. About mid-morning the remainder of the Mystery Inc. Gang arrived at the Blake home. Fred asked, "What happened? Is Daphne alright?" George looked at Fred and said sadly, "I am afraid Daphne's been kidnapped!" Fred immediately cried out in anguish, "NOOOOOOO! It can't be true!!!!" Velma and Shaggy heard the news and were around Fred trying to comfort him and themselves. Fred quickly broke away and ran to Daphne's room He had to see for himself. He was both shocked and relieved. He was shocked to see that she really was gone and relieved that there were no signs of foul play. "Was anything taken?" the investigator asked Mr. Blake. "No, nothing but the most important person to me, my daughter" is gone. Fred saw something under Daphne's bed and reached down to grab it. "What did you find", Shaggy and Velma asked? "It looks like a container of something liquid." Fred answered. Fred took a sniff and almost fainted. "This is what they must have used to knock her unconscious."  
  
The investigator walked into the room at the moment and started yelling at Fred and the gang because they were tampering with evidence. "Get out of here!!, "he yelled, "before I have you arrested." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The True Identity of Daphne Blake  
  
Back at the school, Daphne awoke in the lab of Dr. Grey. She slowly opened her eyes and wondered where she was, what happened to her, and how she had gotten there. Spiderman and Jean Grey saw that Daphne was no awake.  
  
Spiderman walked over to where Daphne lay. Daphne looked up at Spiderman and said, "Who are you and why have you brought me here? Are you going to hurt me?" she asked Spiderman. "No I am not going to hurt you-I am Spiderman, " Spiderman replied. Jean Grey walked over to where Daphne lay and said, "Are you okay?" "Yes, but who are you?" Daphne asked. "I am Jean Grey and Spiderman here, along with some others of us, rescued you from some bad guys who broke into your house and were about to kidnap you."  
  
Dr. Xavier entered the room and looked at Spiderman and said, "Why don't you go get some rest, and you can see her in the morning, if you like." Spiderman said agreed and left the room.  
  
Dr. Xavier went over to Daphne and introduced himself by saying, "I am Dr. Charles Xavier, and we spoke on the phone yesterday. We were to meet later today. Unfortunately, someone else was trying to get to you before you were to come here. I decided to send the X-men just in case the bad guys did try to get you. Fortunately, we were able to get you before they did."  
  
Daphne asked, "Why do they want me?" Dr. Xavier replied, "They want you for your telepathic powers. Daphne, you were planning on seeing me about your strange dreams and visions you have been having. What you have been experiencing are the manifestations of powers that mutants at your age discover. The powers you apparently have appears to be telekinetic and the ability to read and control peoples' mind. There are only two others, who I am aware of, that have such powers--that is myself and Jean Grey."  
  
Daphne was shocked and said, "I can't be a mutant, and I am not a monster!" "That's right-- you are not a monster, but you are a mutant and being a mutant is nothing to be ashamed of," replied Dr Xavier. "I would like to do some testing with the help of Jean. Jean also has telepathic powers."  
  
Magneto heard the helicopter land and waited for Mystique, Toad and Saber- tooth with their newest recruit. " Where is the girl?" Mystique spoke first. "The X-men intercepted us and overcame us. They had help from someone who looked like this." She turned herself into Spiderman. "SPIDERMAN! What is he doing with the X-men?" replied Magneto.  
  
"This is unfortunate but now we must go to the school and get her," Magneto said. Mystique spoke up and said, "How can we expect to get her out when we could not even kidnap herwhen there were only a few X-men; now there will be a whole team of X-men to contend with on their turf."  
  
The following morning when Daphne awoke she was thinking about the idea of being a mutant. This was not something that was going to be easy to believe or accept. In another room of the mansion, Dr. Xavier was sensing that Daphne would have a difficult time accepting that she was a mutant. "Something wrong, Professor?" Jean asked. "I was sensing the fear and disbelief that Miss Blake has about her powers and being a mutant."  
  
"Like the rest of us she will accept and move on to use her powers for the good," Jean replied. "Yes, you are correct; it is our job to help her accept and to help her grow in using these new found powers." "I think we will have a quick introduction and allow her to meet the rest of the X-men after breakfast," replied the professor. However, Jean was shielding a deep secret from the Professor --that Daphne was really her niece. She was unsure of how to tell him. This was a complicated problem and needed further thought. Perhaps Scott would be able to help her figure out a solution.  
  
Mystique was watching Magneto pace the floor and was wondering what it is about this girl that makes her so important to Magneto. After a few minutes of watching Magneto pacing, Mystique finally asked, "Why is this girl so important?" Magneto looked up and stared at Mystique. He was not accustomed to anyone asking him to explain what he wanted. But this was Mystique, his ever-faithful friend and companion, who rarely questioned him.  
  
"This girl has the power and ability that could surpass Charles Xavier, therefore allowing me to create my own version of Cerrebo. She is starting to manifest her power and she may be much stronger than Charles." replied Magneto.  
  
After breakfast Dr. Xavier took Daphne for a tour, which ended in the danger room where several other X-men waited for them. "This is the danger room where we do all of our training as X-men. Let me introduce you to some of the X-men. You have already met Jean Gray-she is telepathic and telekinetic; next we have Storm--she can control the weather; Rogue--she can absorb your power if she touches your skin with her bare skin; you may have already met Scott Summers (Cyclops) -- his eyes can create laser beams; and this is Logan--otherwise known as Wolverine--he has healing powers to regenerate against injuries and has metal claws that come out of his knuckles. So you see Daphne, we are not monsters at all. We consider our powers as gifts to be used for the common good. There are others who are away on personal business or on a couple of missions that we are overseeing right now."  
  
Daphne did not know what to say until she remembered the costumed figure that she saw last night. "Who was the person in the red and blue suit? Is he a mutant too?" "No," replied Dr Xavier, "but he is a friend."  
  
Meanwhile, the Mystery Inc. gang-- Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma--had just arrived at Fred's house. Velma said to both Shaggy and Fred, "I went back to the Blake house and got this tape off of the computer." Shaggy asked, "How did you get that? I would have thought the police would have it." Velma said, "They got the tape but the system also backs up everything to a computer system, so I just tapped into the system." "Wow! How did you know how to do that?", Shaggy asked. "When Mr. Blake first got the system, he asked me if I knew anything about security and computers. I didn't at the time, but I liked the challenge of learning. With Mr. Blake's help, some books and a few phone calls to some of my old hacker buddies, I was able help set the system up. In fact, I did such a good job that Mr. Blake paid me and let the neighbors know what I had done for him. How do you think I got the new Z28? It wasn't from selling books."  
  
"Anyway, this is one mystery we have to solve right now," Velma replied. "Like, what are we going to do Velma?" Shaggy said. "Rhats right," Scooby agreed. "I don't know," said Velma, "but, between us, we have to help get Daphne back." "Fred are you okay?" Shaggy asked. "I am worried about Daphne" Fred said.  
  
Velma walked over to the VCR and inserted the tape. "I didn't get a chance to see it yet so this new to me." What they saw next was unbelievable. They saw a huge man that looked human, but the way he walked made you think otherwise. Then they saw a second group of people attack the first group. "Hey, isn't that Spiderman?" Shaggy asked, "and what is he carrying? It looks like a small body wrapped in a sheet." "The stories must be true then," replied Fred. Spiderman is a criminal and he has kidnapped Daphne." "Who is the other group helping him?" Fred asked.  
  
Velma said, "They could be the mutants that we have been reading about in the newspaper, but I did not think that they were criminals? In fact, I have a friend at the college who does a lot of work for them. His name is Hank McCoy. I can contact him and see if he can help us in identifying who or what they may be."  
  
To be continued . . . . . . 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The True Identity of Daphne Blake  
  
Spiderman was about to knock on the door of Professor Xavier's library. "Come in Spiderman." Spiderman entered the room and exchanged greetings with the professor. "What brings you in here so early, the game is not due to begin for a couple of hours yet, and as I recall you are usually running a little late."  
  
Spiderman was not sure how to take the professors comment. "Well I wanted to check in on the young lady we rescued the other night and see how she is doing," replied Spiderman.  
  
" She is doing just fine and is out and about talking and meeting other mutants," replied the Professor.  
  
Spiderman thought for a moment about what he was thinking and feeling and felt the professor could advise him. "Professor, I normally don't have a problem with girls, in fact every date I have ever had I have always been late for one reason or another. But since meeting Daphne I can't get her out of my mind and felt this need to get here as early as possible. It is like there is some kind of connection between her and I. Can you give me some advice?"  
  
Professor Xavier thought a moment and said, "Answers will come in due time, so be patient."  
  
Spiderman felt disappointed and didn't expect the response he got from the professor. "Since, I have some time before the poker game I am going to see if I can find Daphne."  
  
The professor replied, "Well relax and enjoy the company and good luck tonight, rumor has it, that the X-men have been taking all your money"  
  
"That is not a rumor that is a fact," replied Spiderman.  
  
Spiderman headed for the Parlor room, hoping that he would find Daphne there. And sure enough she was sitting on a couch and Jean was sitting across from her. It looked like both were deep in discussion. Jean looked over and saw Spiderman enter the room.  
  
"Hello Spiderman" said Jean, "how are you? Kind of early for the game aren't you?"  
  
"What is it with me being here a little early, is that a crime?" Spiderman asked.  
  
"Spiderman would you care to help us with an exercise with Daphne" asked Jean. Spiderman thought for a moment and then said, "Okay, what do I have to do"?  
  
"I was just showing Daphne how to use her telepathic powers in reading someone's mind with out getting at information that needs to be protected," replied Jean.  
  
"Whoa, I am not to sure about someone probing into my mind", Spiderman replied. Then he looked at Daphne's blue eyes and in that instant he felt an over whelming urge to give her whatever she wanted, he said "Okay, but tell me exactly how this is going to work and promise me, you will not probe any further than what I allow you."  
  
Daphne looked at him and couldn't help but feel a warm feeling come over her. What was this she thought? This guy walks around in pajamas, why would I feel this kind of attraction for him. She thinks about Fred and finds that he is no longer that important to her. Wow, what is happening here? "Daphne, are you okay?" Jean asked. "Yes I am okay, I was just having some weird thoughts, oh never mind let's get started." Daphne replied. "Spiderman, I want you to think about your favorite color and number and I will tell you what they are."  
  
Daphne took Spiderman's hand and guided him to sit next to her. They both turned and faced each other. They both closed their eyes. Daphne started concentrating and looked into Spiderman mind. She remembered a quote she once heard that the "eyes are a window to the soul" and at that moment she felt if she was looking at Spiderman soul only it wasn't Spiderman she saw. It was a young man about her age, but she could not make out the face. But, wait that isn't the exercise. She was supposed to look into his mind and see what his favorite color and number are. But more was coming. What she saw next was an image of a young man with an elderly woman, and then another image appeared that came from a top of a bridge watching a young lady fall and another image of Spiderman standing in front of her. In the last image Spiderman reached to his chin and pulled off his mask. The young man standing said, "my name is Peter Parker." Daphne felt at that point that she had gone to far. She opened and saw Spiderman looking at her. She didn't know whether his eyes were open behind the mask.  
  
Spiderman felt himself go weak after he closed his eyes. Thinking about his favorite color and number. But, he couldn't think about those. He wanted to tell Daphne who he was. "No!! I can't," he thought. But it was to late. He opened his eyes and saw Daphne looking at him. "I am sorry Spiderman, I didn't mean to probe" Daphne said as she lowered her head.  
  
Spiderman reached over and lifted her chin until he was looking her in the eye. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I let you probe. You now know my secret and you need to promise me that you will not tell anyone." Spiderman asked. "I won't, " Daphne replied.  
  
Daphne looked up to see where Jean was, but apparently she had left the room to allow Daphne and Spiderman work on the assigned exercise. "Well I am glad Jean is not her or else she may have found out about Spiderman's secret or maybe if she had stayed she might have been able to stop me, Daphne thought.  
  
Jean had planned on staying for the exercise, but Professor Xavier had summoned her and some of the other X-men to his library. Jean thought that Daphne would be okay, especially with Spiderman having some control of his own mind.  
  
When Jean got to the library Scott, Logan, Ororo, and Rogue where already waiting in the library. Professor Xavier was talking on the phone. After a few minutes he was done. "I just finished speaking with Daphne's parents and told them that Daphne was with us. They are relieved and a detective will be coming in the morning to speak with her to make sure that she is here of her own free will. Her parents are coming as well. However, that is not why I have summoned you. I believe that after Magneto's failed attempt to get Daphne he will try again, and it could be tonight." Professor Xavier said.  
  
"Looks like we will have to go general quarter then," replied Scott.  
  
"Let them come I have some unfinished business to complete and look forward to finishing what they started" replied Logan.  
  
"Logan I don't want you to antagonize this situation any more that is needed, do you understand?" asked Professor Xavier.  
  
"Yes Professor," replied Logan.  
  
"Scott you know what to do and make sure the rest of the mutants know that we are in general quarters," replied the Professor.  
  
"I will take the first watch in the control room," Ororo said.  
  
"I will work outside the perimeter," replied Logan.  
  
The rest of the X-men made arrangements and decided who would do what for the next 24 hours. Jean went to the parlor room to look for Daphne and let her know that there could be another kidnap attempt.  
  
After Spiderman and Daphne discussed the situation, Daphne excused herself from Spiderman and told him that she was tired and was going to her room for a nap.  
  
Spiderman went to look for the X-men who would be playing in tonight's game. As he was heading toward the danger room where he thought the X-men would be he ran into Jean. "How did the exercise go?" Jean asked. "Okay" Spiderman replied.  
  
"Where is Daphne now?" Jean asked.  
  
"She said the exercise made her tired and that she was going to her room for a nap," replied Spiderman.  
  
"I also have some bad news, the school had been put on general quarters which is going to cancel the game tonight," replied Jean  
  
"Rats not again, are you sure you guys are not wanting to just not give me another chance at wining my money back?" Spiderman asked.  
  
"I am sure there will be other times for you to win your money back, Spidey" replied Jean.  
  
Jean left Spiderman and headed to Daphne's room. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She knocked again and still no answer. She grabbed the door handle, turned it and opened the door. Daphne was nowhere in sight. Jean noticed that the window was opened and appeared that Daphne might have used it to crawl out of. Jean ran to the Professor's office and told him that Daphne was not in her room and feared that she might have left the school.  
  
"Who was the last one to see her?" the Professor asked.  
  
"Spiderman was," Jean replied. "Have Spiderman come see me as soon as possible." The professor said.  
  
The professors then closed his eyes and sought out through the minds of the mutants on the school grounds to see if he could locate Daphne. After a few moments the Professor knew she had left the school grounds.  
  
Jean summons the others.  
  
The professor then summoned Spiderman telepathically.  
  
Spiderman heard the voice of the Professor in his mind" Spiderman come to my office at once."  
  
When Spiderman got to the Professor's office he found Scott, Rogue, Ororo, Jean and Logan there as well.  
  
"If I had know we were going to have to check in every 30 minutes I would not have left the room," Logan replied.  
  
"Logan this is serious," the Professor said. "Daphne has left the school." "Wait a minute, I was with her just 15 minutes ago," replied Spiderman.  
  
"What happened?" the Professor asked. "I was helping Daphne with some mind reading and when we got done she said she was tired, and then went to her room for a nap," Spiderman replied.  
  
"Did anything unusual happen?" the Professor asked  
  
"Know I think it went well." Spiderman replied. He wasn't sure if the Professor bought that, especially someone like the professor, who could very easily read his mind and know that he wasn't totally being truthful.  
  
The professor knew that Spiderman was not being totally honest with him. "Spiderman come with me." The professor led him to another inner office where he and the Professor would be alone.  
  
"Spiderman what really happened? I am not going to read your mind to get the answers, so you must tell me what happened," said the professor.  
  
Spiderman knew better and told the professor everything.  
  
"Well I still don't understand why that would have made her leave and as far as we know it could been something else," replied the professor.  
  
The professor and Spiderman returned to the office where the rest of the X- men were waiting.  
  
Daphne decided that after reading Spiderman's mind that she did not want to know more than she needed to know. This really scared her to know what others were thinking. She knew that she was not that good at solving mysteries and felt more comfortable that way. Even though she felt more comfortable at the school she needed to get back to Mystery Inc where life is so much simpler and surprises are part of it.  
  
She also felt that she had betrayed Fred with her feelings for Spiderman, and this really scared her. Fred has always been there for her, and the man under the mask who she did not even know had stolen her heart. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4       

After Daphne left the school without telling anyone she was able to catch a bus into town and then took a train back to Coolsville Ohio. Daphne had no idea how worried everyone was about her. She felt that this sickness she had was incurable and trying to believe that she was a mutant was too much for her.

But, there were others who were tracking her movement as well. Mystique had seen Daphne sneak out of the school, followed her, and had even sat next to Daphne trying to find out where she was heading. 

When Mystique found out were Daphne was heading, she contacted Magneto.

"I am with her now and it will be pretty easy to bring her in, we need to move quickly before the X-men locate her and come after her." Magneto agreed. 

"I will send Pyro and Saber-tooth to the last station before it leaves New York" Magneto replied. "And whatever you do don't lose her Mystique."

As Daphne sat in the seat looking out the window, she was deep in thought about what she was going to do next. Would her parents understand and would Fred still love her, if, she really was a mutant?

The middle-aged lady sitting across from her had been watching her for some time now and she was wondering why. The speaker on the train PA came on and announced that they would be stopping at the last station before leaving the state of New York. 

When the train came to a stop Daphne saw to odd characters come on board, both were male, one was about six foot six and looked very scruffy   and the other was of normal height and average looking and appeared to be younger than the taller one. They both stopped to talk to the lady sitting across from her. 

The younger of the two left and went to other side of the train; a few seconds later smoke was coming from where young man had gone. Suddenly the train alarm went off and the PA came on instructing everyone to exit the train. 

Daphne got up and followed the young lady who had been sitting across from her as they headed towards the exit. As soon as she stepped off the train everything went blank. The young man who Daphne had seen disappear had come from behind Daphne and had quickly injected her on her leg that rendered her immediately unconscious. "Good work Pyro": Mystique said.

"Saber-tooth carry her, and if any body ask, she is your sister and the smoke made her faint", Mystique said.

They headed for the parking lot and got into a black van. Mystique directed them to a field outside of town where behind a tree line there sat a helicopter. They quickly entered and Mystique had the rotor turning before the door was closed. Mystique then radioed Magneto and told him that they had Daphne, and would be there in about three hours. 

Meanwhile, the professor had gotten the X-men together to form a plan on finding Daphne and bringing her back to the school. Wolverine, Beast, Jean Grey, Jubilee, Cyclops, Gambit, Rogue and Storm were all present. "Have you been able to locate her with Cerebro," asked Jean. "No I have not, she is either unconscious, dead or somehow she is blocking Cerebro or someone else is blocking Cerebro." replied the professor.

Cyclops asked Wolverine, Gambit and Rogue to head into town and see if anybody recognizes her picture.  Beast and Storm would stay back at the school monitoring airwaves, and Cyclops, Jean and Jubilee would take the Black Bird and fly to Coolsville to see if the could find some information from her family and friends.

Spiderman was very upset and thought perhaps he was the cause of Daphne's running away.  Especially since MaryJane had disappeared months ago with Goblin in a Vortex that was believed to be a black hole. He could not bear the thought that again he would be responsible for losing another friend. And even though he had known Daphne for a short time, he felt as though he had known her all his life and even more so when she had read his mind. 

Spiderman was closer to finding Daphne through his quick thinking. He had surmised that Daphne would head home and use the train to get there. He was hot on her trail and was had seen a black van racing out of the station parking lot. Upon seeing the van racing off his spider senses were tingling. Since there weren't many skyscrapers Spider Man had to run along the road keeping the van within sight. He saw the van stop and watched the small group runs from the van into the tree line. As he got to the van he saw the last person disappear into the tree line. He was nearing exhaustion and with the strength he had left he ran for the tree line. When he broke the tree line he saw a helicopter starting to lift off a hundred yards away he sprinted towards the helicopter knowing he was not going to be able to catch it. But, he needed to get close enough to attach a spider tracer he had only one shot. He took it and shot a web with the tracer attached to it and heard the sound of metal on metal. He did it. The tracer was attached to the helicopter. 

Spiderman ran back to the van and saw the keys still in it, He got in and removed his Spider outfit and then drove it back into town. As soon as he got into town he parked the van and got out. Peter then went off to look for a phone, regretting that he had not taken the time to charge his cell phone. He finally found one and reached to his pocket and found it empty, "Rats no money either" he said to himself. Well I guess I will have to see if that commercial is really true. Let see 1 800 ATT Collect. Hey it is ringing; he then dialed in the number to the X-men. He was able to get a hold of Beast and told him what he knew. Beast told him to stay put. Jean and Cyclops would pick him up. "Rats I got put the suit back on."  Spiderman said to himself.

Beast contacted Cyclops, Cyclops then turned the plane around and headed to where Spiderman was waiting. 

"Where am I, what happened?" Daphne asked as she opened her eyes still groggy from the injection and saw that she was in a helicopter. She shouted, "Where am I and why am I here?" Sabertooth looked over at her and growled at her tying to scare her. Although she new she should be scared she was more angry then anything else. "Who are you?" she shouted. Mystique looked at Pyro who was sitting in the co-pilot seat. She needs another injection. Go give it to her. Pyro got out of his seat, pulled out a syringe, and started walking toward Daphne.  "You need some rest and this will help." Pyro said as he walked over to Daphne. 

Daphne was not about to let this happen again as her mind became clearer. "STOP" Daphne shouted. Pyro found himself unable to move. "Mystique I cannot move." Pyro yelled out. 

I want to go back home, I want to get back on the train. All of sudden Mystique found herself turning the helicopter around heading back to where they had just come from. She could not believe what was happening it was as if someone was inside her making her fly back to the field. She was powerless to do anything else. Now she understood why Magneto wanted Daphne. Spiderman saw the black bird landing in a large parking lot that was empty. "Hurry get in." Cyclops said. Beast just notified us that he was able to pick up the frequency of your tracer and it is heading back this way. Storm and Rogue are flying out and will be meeting us at the field where you saw the helicopter take off.

Cyclops landed the jet behind the trees and could see the lights from the approaching helicopter, the sun had gone down and the night provided a good cover. They watched as the helicopter landed and watched as the door open and saw Daphne get out, she looked at her would be captors and told them to leave. Again Mystique found herself doing what she was told against her will.

"Daphne" Jean called out using her telepathic powers, "can you hear me?" "Yes I can and I can feel you as if you were right here" she replied telepathically. We are Jean spoke as she stepped out of the darkness. "How did you find me?" Daphne asked. "It was Spiderman, he was behind you but the helicopter was taking off, but he was able to shoot a tracer on to the helicopter." Cyclops said.

"The bigger question is why did they bring you back." Jean asked 

"I told them to." Daphne replied. "What do you mean?" Spiderman asked as he stepped out of the cover of night. " I mean I just told them to bring me back."

" Just like that "Jubilee asked.

However, unknown to all, there was a greater force at work here. There was power that none of them, not even Spiderman had sensed. It was a force that only Jean Gray would know, and even she did know that the Phoenix force had returned and had from afar sensed the power that Daphne could not even imagine.  It was the phoenix that had caused Mystique to return to the field where they had just shortly taken off.


End file.
